In the field of medical imaging, after performing a scanning examination on a patient by a medical device, such as Computed Tomography (CT) or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and so on, to obtain scanning data, an image reconstruction may be performed with the scanning data to generate an image to be viewed by doctors.
There are many methods for image reconstruction, such as direct back-projection algorithm, filtered back-projection (FBP) algorithm, and direct Fourier transform algorithm. And in essence, an image reconstruction is performed to obtain pixel values in an image matrix according to gathered projection data so as to reconstruct an image. In the operating procedure of CT or MRI device and so on, the projection data may be missed or damaged due to noise or the like, which may cause streak artifacts to appear on a reconstructed image, and further may have a negative effect on accuracy of diagnosis according to the image.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.